Griffinriders
Eridor Griffonrider ' ' Soaring above the mountains and coasts of Eridor, the famed Daisendor griffonriders are an elite force of aerial knights who serve the land and defend their homeland against attack. Requirements Base Attack Bonus: +3 Alignment: Any nonevil Skills: Diplomacy 3 ranks , Ride 7 ranks, Perception 3 ranks Feats: Mounted Combat , Ride-By Attack Special: The character must be from Eridor Hit Die:d8 Skill Points:2 + Int Class Features Weapon and Armor Proficiency: A griffonrider is proficient with all simple and martial weapons, and with light and medium armor, but not with shields. Bonded Mount: When a character becomes an griffonrider, he is gifted with a griffon as a willing, bonded mount. It gains the advantages listed on Table 2—2, based on the griffonrider's level. The griffon retains its own type and gains no abilities other than those listed, although the griffonrider may be able to confer the ability to perform special maneuvers. The griffonrider can have only one bonded mount at a time, and either party may sever this relationship at any time without penalty (although the griffon almost never does so unless the griffonrider violates the griffonrider code described below). If the griffonrider is a paladin, he may designate the griffon as both his bonded mount and his special paladin mount. In this case, the mount abilities described under Paladin in Chapter 3: Characters of the Player's Handbook supersede those listed on Table 2—2 here, and the paladin adds his griffonrider levels to his paladin levels to determine which abilities his bonded mount gains. THE GRIFFONRIDER'S MOUNT Griffonrider Level Bonus Hit Dice Natural Armor Bonus Strength Adjustment *1—3 +2 +4 +2 *4—6 +4 +6 +2 *7—9 +6 +8 +4 *10 +8 +10 +4 Griffonrider Level: The character's griffonrider levels only. If the mount receives negative levels, treat it as the mount of a correspondingly lower-level griffonrider. Bonus Hit Dice: These are extra ten-sided (d10) Hit Dice, each of which gains a Constitution modifier as normal. Extra Hit Dice also improve the griffon's base attack and base save bonuses. Natural Armor Bonus: This number is an improvement to the griffon's natural armor bonus. Strength Adjustment: Add this figure to the griffon's Strength score. This is not a cumulative adjustment. Flyby Attack: While a griffonrider is on his bonded mount, both he and his griffon have access to the Flyby Attack feat described in the Monster Manual. Aerial Evasion (Ex): Beginning at 2nd level, when a griffonrider is airborne on his bonded mount, both he and his mount gain the benefit of evasion. If exposed to any attack that normally allows a character to attempt a Reflex saving throw for half damage, the character and his mount may attempt a single saving throw at the better of their two Reflex saving throw bonuses. If successful, both the griffonrider and his mount take no damage. Aerial evasion can't be used if the griffon is carrying a medium load. At 8th '''level, the griffonrider and his mount gain superior aerial evasion. This works like aerial evasion, except they take only half damage on a failed saving throw. '''Improved Mounted Combat (Ex): At 3rd, 5th, and 7th level, a griffonrider increases by one the number of Ride checks he may attempt each round to negate a hit against his mount (two times per round at 3rd, three times per round at 5th, and four times per round at 7th). The hit is negated if the griffonrider's Ride check result is greater than the attack roll. Hover (Ex): Starting at 4th level, when a griffonrider is on his bonded mount, his mount gains the ability to hover much as some dragons do. When flying, the griffon can halt its forward motion and hover in place, fly straight down, or fly straight up, regardless of its maneuverability. While hovering, the griffon can perform a full attack action but cannot rake. Power Dive (Ex): At 6th level, a griffonrider gains the ability to direct his bonded mount to perform a power dive attack while he is riding it. The griffon must begin its move at least 50 feet above its target, and it uses the charge action to attack with both foreclaws simultaneously, making a single attack that deals 2d4 + (Strength bonus × 1 1/2) points of damage. The griffon may fly past the target and alter course after it makes its attack. Superior Flight (Ex): From 9th level on, when a griffonrider is airborne on his bonded mount, his mount's fly speed increases to 100 feet (good). The griffonrider knows how to encourage the best possible performance from his mount. Fell Swoop (Ex): When a griffonrider reaches 10th level, his mount deals double damage in a power dive attack, as if it knew the Spirited Charge feat. THE GRIFFONRIDER CODE A griffonrider is sworn to defend the people of Eridor, obey the orders of the Dros Lord or his duly authorized proxy, and uphold the laws of the land. Replacement Mounts: If the griffonrider's mount is slain, he may obtain a new mount at no cost the next time he gains a level in the griffonrider prestige class. (Some griffonriders prefer to have a slain mount raised or resurrected at their own expense to avoid the delay.) The griffonrider and his new mount require three days of training before the griffonrider's special benefits accrue. If a griffonrider loses his third mount and does not replace the mount at his own expense, he becomes an ex-griffonrider as noted below. Ex-Griffonriders: A griffonrider who loses three mounts or who fails to uphold the griffonrider code loses all special abilities derived from this prestige class. Advancement *Level BAB Fort Ref Will Special *1st +1 +0 +2 +0 Bonded mount, Flyby Attack *2nd +2 +0 +3 +0 Aerial evasion *3rd +3 +1 +3 +1 Improved mounted combat (1) *4th +4 +1 +4 +1 Hover *5th +5 +1 +4 +1 Improved mounted combat (2) *6th +6 +2 +5 +2 Power dive *7th +7 +2 +5 +2 Improved mounted combat (3) *8th +8 +2 +6 +2 Superior aerial evasion *9th +9 +3 +6 +3 Superior flight *10th +10 +3 +7 +3 Fell swoop Class skills Craft, Diplomacy, Handle Animal,Heal, Knowledge (local), Knowledge (nobility), Perception, Profession, Ride, Sense Motive Category:Class